Le médaillon
by Anonyme08
Summary: Je me suis inspirée du film La Mommie, mais c'est une histoire complètement différente! Dsl, Je ne suis pas très bonne pour le résumé!
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première histoire que j'ai écrite! Tout les personnages sortes de ma tête, même si je me suis un peu inspiré

du film _The Mommy._ Envoyez-moi vos commantaire (Review) svp!!

**Le médaillon**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il y a très longtemps, un dénommé Hérodote avait écrit la première histoire complète d'Égypte. Cet ouvrage contenait de très précieux renseignements sur les dieux égyptiens, de leurs coutumes, de leurs faiblesses et sur l'Égypte ancienne en général. Quand Hérodote eut fini son travail, Thot, le messager du dieu solaire, lui dit de détruire ces documents pour la survie du monde. Hérodote qui ne voulait pas brûler les textes sur lesquels il avait passé toute sa vie, n'écouta pas les dieux. Il prit son travail et le mit dans un grand coffret. Il le barra avec une clef spéciale qui était aussi un médaillon. Il cassa le bijou sacré en deux en disant à Ouadjet, la déesse-cobra, qui était aussi protectrice, de veiller sur ce bijou ainsi que sur le coffre. Les morceaux, Hérodote donna un de ceux-ci à sa fille et l'autre à sa petite-fille en leurs disant de donner leurs colliers à leurs descendantes.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hérodote rejoignait le monde des morts en apportant le secret de ses textes avec lui. On plaça son tombeau dans une place que personne ne viendrait s'aventurer là. Sa fille, qui était inconsolable de cette perte, écrivit un ouvrage sur son père en disant où son corps reposait à jamais. Mais sa maison passa aux flammes et tout fut détruit, enfin presque tout…

* * *

-Monsieur Carter!, monsieur Carter!, nous avons trouvé quelque chose!, dit un jeune homme.

James Carter, un homme blond aux yeux bruns et célèbre archéologue, suivi en vitesse ce dernier. En arrivant sur le chantier, il rejoignit son épouse, Miriame Carter.

-J'ai trouvé l'entrée du tombeau, dit-elle a son mari. Cela doit être un noble, regarde!

James vit alors l'effigie du dieu Thot, le dieu de l'écriture et de la science. Il faut savoir que seul les personnes haut-placées avaient droit à l'éducation. Après avoir examiné la porte, il demanda aux hommes qui étaient là de l'ouvrir. Deux minutes plus tard, James et Miriame entraient dans la tombe.

-C'était sûrement une jeune femme dans la trentaine, dit Miriame. En regardant les parois des murs et les objets, regarde tous ces flacons de parfums!

James la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait épousé une merveilleuse femme. Il faut dire que Miriame était très belle : elle avait de beaux yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux bruns qu'elle portait en bas des épaules. Elle avait aussi du sang égyptien dans les veines, se qui lui donnait un charme de plus.

-Oui, elle était sûrement riche puisqu'il y a des livres ici, dit monsieur Carter. Cette personne savait assurément écrire.

Miriame s'approcha pour voir ce que lui disait son mari et vit un gros bouquin remplit d'hiéroglyphes.

-On devrait l'apporter et le faire examiner, dit-elle, Françoise serait contente.

-Oui, nous lui ferons livrer à Londres, dit James.

Le soir venu, ils firent envoyer le livre par avion et reprirent, le lendemain, la suite de la fouille du tombeau, mais en ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient épiés du haut des dunes de sable…

Deux semaines plus tard, le colis arriva à la demeure des Carters. C'est une jeune personne qui ouvrit la porte au facteur et qui ouvrit la caisse. Je vous parle bien sûr de Françoise Carter.

Françoise était la fille unique de Miriame et de James. Elle avait des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns qu'elle portait en bas des épaules. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué Françoise ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. C'était la fierté de ces derniers. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné beaucoup de choses : sa mère lui avait enseigné à lire et écrire les hiéroglyphes et son père à tirer avec toutes sortes d'armes à feu. Bien que ce ne fût pas très important pour une jeune fille de quatorze ans, ce l'était pour Françoise puisque ses parents étaient des archéologues. Depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle les suivait; elle était allée plus souvent en Égypte que son âge. C'est pour cela que Françoise prenait des cours par correspondance plutôt que d'aller à l'école avec les autres filles.

Donc, c'est elle qui découvrit le livre. Après avoir examiné celui-ci elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvint pas. Elle vit alors qu'il fallait une clée pour ouvrir le livre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire même si on essayait de forcer la serrure. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna et qui sortit Françoise de son désespoir.

-Allo?,dit-elle.

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu? As-tu reçu le paquet?, dit Miriame.

-Salut maman!, je vais bien et oui j'ai reçu le livre, dit sa fille.

-Alors?, dit sa mère.

-Il faut une certaine clée pour l'ouvrir et j'ai essayé de forcer l'ouverture mais cela n'a rien donné, dit Françoise.

-C'est vraiment dommage…commença Miriame.

-BANG!!

-Maman!?,dit Françoise, MAMAN!?

Elle entendit des bruits puis on racrocha au bout du fil. Elle déposa le combiner à son tour. «Il s'est passé quelque chose, pensa-t-elle, il faut que j'en parle à oncle John.» Elle s'élança alors vers la chambre de celui-ci.

* * *

Et puis, comment c'était??


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

-Mais il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose là-bas, une bataille peut-être, dit Françoise.

-Ma chère nièce, tu t'en fais trop pour tes parents. Il y a eu sûrement un problème de communication, dit John, son oncle. Tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop depuis que tes parents sont partis pour continuer leurs fouilles.

-Mais…, commença-t-elle.

-Il n'a pas de mais! Tu es fatiguée, va te coucher et demain tout sera fini, dit-il.

Alors, Françoise partit dans sa chambre avec le livre que ses parents lui avaient envoyé. Bien installée dans son lit, elle regarda la couverture. Il y avait d'étranges symboles sur la couverture. C'était des hiéroglyphes, il était écrit : _Celui qui lira connaîtra le…_ Les derniers mots étaient indéchiffrables. Elle passa ses doigts sur la couverture et comme par hasard elle vit un trou en forme de demi croissant de Lune. Comme chaque fois que Françoise réfléchissait, elle commença à faire tournoyer son médaillon que sa mère lui avait donné avec son pouce et son index. C'est alors que le déclique se fit. Elle prit son médaillon et le mit dans le trou. Il y entrait à merveille! Alors celui-ci commença à tournoyer d'un sens à l'autre comme par magie. Puis il eut un déclic et le livre se débarra. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'elle entendit les pas de John s'approcher de sa chambre. Françoise le livre cacha, en vitesse, sous son lit.

-C'est l'heure d'éteindre, dit-il, en ouvrant la porte.

-D'accord, dit-elle, bonne nuit!

Elle se coucha en se promettant de revenir sur le livre le lendemain.

Mais, par contre, le lendemain matin, pendant que Françoise déjeunait, on cogna à la porte et John alla ouvrir. Quand il revint, il était très pâle. Il s'assit bruyamment et elle remarqua qu'il tenait une lettre. Elle lui enleva des mains et l'ouvrit. La personne qui avait écrit cela avait dû être très pressée puisque c'était presque illisible. Mais elle put déchiffrer le message. Il était écrit : _Venez vite. Miriame et James sont en danger. Nouad. _

-Je te l'avais dit!, s'écrit Françoise triomphante, mais qui est Nouad? Papa et maman m'ont jamais parlé de lui.

-Nouad était une personne que tes parents ont rencontré il y a environ quinze ans, dit John. Cest aussi le gardien du désert, celui qui veille sur les trésors qui ne doivent pas être ouverts. Il a sûrement suivi les fouilles de tes parents et quand il a vu qu'ils étaient en danger, il a sûrement écrit. Cela doit faire quelques temps déjà.

-Alors on y va? dit la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr que non! dit son oncle. Si c'était un faux billet?

-Et si c'était vrai? riposta Françoise. Si papa et maman sont réellement en danger, c'est à nous de les sauver et de toute façon je devais aller les rejoindre dans deux semaines. Aller dit ouiiiii!!

Tout ce que Françoise su, c'est qu'elle était dans un avion, en direction pour l'Égypte. Les cinq dernières heures se sont passées à une vitesse fulgurante. Quand elle eut fini de convaincre son oncle, elle et lui firent leurs valises en vitesse pour ne pas manquer leur vol. Françoise avait fait vite, elle prit quelques vêtements, son livre, son fusil que son père lui avait donné pour son anniversaire de onze ans et son médaillon. De toute façon, là où elle allait était comme sa deuxième maison, elle avait donc tout se qu'elle avait besoin là-bas.

Au début du voyage, elle expliqua à son oncle que ses parents lui avait envoyé un livre rempli de signes égyptiens. Il prit mieux la nouvelle qu'elle avait pensé. Mais il faut dire que le reste du voyage, John dragua les belles hôtesses de l'air. Ce qui permit à Françoise de lire son livre en paix.

Pendant ce temps, Miriame et James Carter étaient emprisonnés dans une pièce poussiéreuse et mal éclairée.

-J'espère qu'elle n'a rien, dit la femme en parlant de Françoise.

-John est avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas, dit le père en la serrant dans ses bras, même si cela ne l'encourageait pas.

Tout les deux savaient de quoi leur fille était capable, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

-Sache que quoi qu'il arrive, tu es mon amour, le seul et l'unique, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?, en la forçant de lever le regard vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas, sur le bord des larmes.

À ce moment, on ouvrit la porte et une lumière vive en sortit les faisant fermer les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quand Françoise sortit de l'avion, elle pu admirer le beau paysage que lui offrait la capitale de l'Égypte. Elle était très contente de revenir ici. Pendant qu'elle admirait le pays, John et elle avaient embarqué dans un taxi et étaient partis vers la demeure de Miriame et James.

Quand John eut fini de payer le conducteur, ils entrèrent dans la maison et restèrent figés de stupeur. La maison était s'en dessus dessous.

-La maison a sûrement été fouillée…dit Françoise.

-BOUM!!

Elle et John regardèrent au dessus de leur tête. Le bruit venait d'en haut. Ils se regardèrent. Il avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la maison. Elle pris son arme et John tira un des tiroirs du bureau de son père et sortit un fusil. Ils avancèrent vers la chambre de ses parents.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé devant la chambre, ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Quand elle lu «go» sur les lèvres de son oncle, elle ouvrit celle-ci en vitesse et pointèrent leurs armes. C'est alors qui se trouvèrent face à face avec un autre homme qui pointait vers eux une mitraillette. Il était grand, il dépassait au moins d'une tête l'oncle John et avait un regard sombre et menacent. C'est lui qui pris la parole le premier.

-Vous êtes dans la maison de James et Miriame Carter, sortez d'ici! dit l'homme.

-C'est à vous que revient cet ordre, dit Françoise. C'est la maison de mes parents, cela veut dire : Dehors!

Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds et sourit. C'est alors qu'il baissa son arme. Puis il regarda John.

-Je croyais que vous alliez arriver plus tôt! ,dit-il.

-Nouad? ,dit John. C'est bien toi! Tu n'as pas changé.

-Toi non plus. Tu es toujours aussi peureux et gaffeur qu'avant, dit Nouad.

Françoise dû se retenir pour ne pas rire. Ils avaient retrouvé Nouad c'est tout ce qui comptait. Quand les présentations furent faites, il put raconter ce qui était arrivé. Il s'assit, puis, après un long moment de silence, il commença.

-Voilà, tes parents ont découvert une tombe qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû ouvrir. C'était le tombeau de la fille d'Hérodote.

-Qui était Hérodote?, dit John.

-C'est la première personne a avoir écrit une histoire complète sur l'Égypte, dit Françoise.

-Exact, dit Nouad. D'après la légende, Hérodote a écrit un texte qui pourrait faire de celui ou celle qui le lit le maître du monde. Mais les dieux qui ne voulaient pas cela, ont donné un avertissement à l'écrivin. Puisqu'il était têtu, il ne les écouta pas. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que sa fille aurait écrit une histoire sur son père et disant l'emplacement de sa tome et de celle de son coffret. Quelques mois plus tard, elle est morte dans un incendie avec son livre, enfin, d'après se qu'on dit.

-Ma sœur? et James? qu'est ce qu'ils ont à faire là dedans? exclama John

-Je n'en sais rien, mais un soir, des hommes sont rentrés ici, dit l'homme. On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont amené James et Miriame.

-Où? ,dit John.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

Nouad se retourna pour voir Françoise. Elle pensait à ce qu'il avait dit. Le livre que ses parents lui avaient donné avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec se que disait ce dernier. Elle prit alors la décision de lui montrer ce que ses parents lui avaient donné et de lui raconter tout l'histoire. L'homme la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il lui dit en détachant ses mots :

-Comment as tu pu ouvrir le livre?

En guise de réponse elle prit son médaillon et le mit dans le trou sur la reliure. Alors le déclic se fit et le livre s'ouvrit tout seul.


End file.
